


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (16)车震

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (16)车震

说完，他不意外地在那双犹如星河般璀璨的瞳孔里看到燃起的火苗。  
“小Omega什么时候学会乱放信息素勾引人了？”男人压低了嗓子沙哑地说。  
“我只是……”无意隐瞒自已的情感与欲望，“还学不会怎么克制……对你……”他主动仰起头亲了亲Tony的双唇。  
“该死！”被成功勾引的Alpha呼吸变得沉重，“你知道你在干嘛吗？”  
Peter有点紧张地轻舔了一下自己的嘴唇，他今晚实在需要更多真实的接触，来化解心里的不安与低落。  
他抓着Tony的手放在了自已的胸口，“Mr. Stark……你说过要给我奖励的……”男孩甜甜的口气听起来青涩而纯真，可是空气中浓郁的花香与他急促起伏的胸脯与疯狂跳动的心脏却透露了他急不可待的躁动。  
Peter没有再说话了，Tony忍不住低头碾开了他的口腔，绵绵纠缠中Peter觉得身体里的力气像是要被抽光了一般。  
按在胸口的手掌狠狠地揉捏了一把厚薄适度的胸肌，转下从T恤下摆深入，一路向上抚过温热光滑的身躯，熟练对着两个小巧的肉点毫不客气地捻起，搓揉，轻拉……  
被封住的双唇勉强溢出“唔……唔……”的呻吟。如同过电一般的刺激与酥麻让Peter挺起胸膛，激发Alpha更加放肆的动作。  
“你这是在犯规你知道么……”  
Tony松开了快要窒息的Peter，男孩湿润的目光迷离地看着他，一边喘息着，一边用颤抖的手伸到Tony的胯部，隔着裤子轻柔地抚摸膨胀出一个巨大轮廓的坚硬。“你不是也……”。  
Tony感觉头皮一阵发紧，面对他的撩拨没有任何抵抗能力，天晓得他来时虽然鬼使神差般地往口袋里塞了个套子以防万一，但本意并没有想要和他做，没想到今晚他会这么主动，而自制力这种东西反正碰到Peter好像就再没出现过。  
“这是你自找的……”  
他脱掉了自已的外套，再把Peter单薄T恤和裤子扯了下来，扔在脚边，跪坐上宽敞的后座，抬头按灭了车里的灯光，微弱的月光洒进车内，映得Peter的身体如同大理石般洁白，他看着男孩用迷醉的眼神看着他，将他一条腿架到椅背上。手指熟练地摸到湿润泥泞之地，直接往里插入两根手指搅弄扩张，甬道内层叠的软肉紧紧地吸附住他，大量爱液浸湿了手指，顺着手指的进出溢在股间滑落，接着手指往敏感点上施力一碾。  
“呃！”Peter的身体猛地抽动一下，手背顶住嘴唇不让自已大叫出声。他一直很抗拒这种过于直接的刺激，但这一次，他一反常态地没有拒绝，反而抬起臀部迎合Tony的动作。  
Tony见他没有反抗，直接快速而大力地以指尖抠弄着那个敏感的位置，Peter的呼吸越来越急促，他绷紧了全身的肌肉，渐渐地身体里随着手指的动作荡漾起了啧啧的水声，手肘撑住身体抬起了上半身，手指紧紧扣住座椅，头向后抬仰到极致，屁股不自觉抬高，身体像失控般连连抽搐……  
灭顶般的酸爽快感刺激得Peter眼前发白，“啊啊啊……”伴随压抑着的颤抖的呻吟，股股爱液从花穴深处向外喷射而出，打在了Tony的手掌上，溅射得座椅上到处都是。  
Tony看着Pete初次经历潮吹高潮后无法自控失神的样子，微弱光线下脸上布满细密的汗水，潮湿的头发打成小卷。  
“Hey，还想要继续吗？”  
“嗯……”Peter的嗓音因过度压抑变成尖细，他还没从刚才的高潮中恢复过来，“我……我想要你……”声音轻微得像蚊子一样。  
“你今天怎么了……发情也没见你这么主动。”  
他迅速弓着身子脱掉了自已的裤子。Peter看着他捡起脱掉的外套，从口袋里拿出安全套时，忍不住轻声揶揄，“不是说只是来给我送礼物的么？”  
Alpha的信息素瞬间压制而来，他知趣地闭上嘴。  
狭小密闭的空间里，信息素的味道浓到爆棚，Tony让男孩跪趴在座椅上，他跪在他身后，俯下身抱住他的身体，从他双腿间将滚烫的欲望抵在湿润的入口挺了进去。  
粗壮的柱身缓缓摩擦着穴内的每一寸嫩肉，直捣到身体深处的敏感，Peter忍不住轻轻颤栗，他紧咬着自已的下唇避免发出太大的呻吟，随着每一次抽插沉醉在无边的快感里。  
慢慢地，他试着从单纯被动的抽插迎合进攻夹紧收缩，让两人的结合变得更加紧密。  
Tony双手捏住娇红的乳首用力搓拉，男孩发出一声长长的闷哼，下体更加用力地收缩，刺激得Alpha更加卖力地挺进操干。  
“啪啪啪”肉体的撞击带出滋滋淫蘼的水声。  
不知道过了多久，Peter突然忍不住发出一声尖细的叫声，他脚尖向后绷得紧紧的，全身剧烈地抖动，分身喷射出白色的精液，强烈的高潮随着不间断的抽弄一波波来袭。  
Tony感到他的高潮，没有停歇继续冲刺着，直接顶到了生殖腔的入口。  
难得男孩今天一付予取予求的样子，Tony觉得可以为他解锁一些新的体验……  
研磨了几下深处入口的软肉，缓慢地插进了生殖腔内部。这次没有急着成结，Tony在柔软温暖的生殖腔里一边抽插一边深入，直到顶到最深处的子宫颈。  
“啊……唔……”第一次被玩弄敏感的生殖腔，Peter的身体因极度的快感再度颤抖起来，他的下巴贴在座椅上，为了不让自已叫出声来咬住了自已的手臂，眉眼紧皱成一团，无意识的眼泪溢出眼角，。  
Tony一下一下地抽动，每次都退到腔口的位置，再狠狠地贯穿顶撞到宫颈的入口。  
Peter剧烈地抽搐着身体，失控地连连闷哼出声，“唔！唔！唔……”，眼泪从失神的双眼中不断溢出，身体已不再是自已的，像是坠入了深海一般即将溺死在这如海啸般摧枯拉朽的巨大快感与高潮之中。  
装甲防护的汽车隔音效果虽是一流，但终究抵不过车内激烈的运动，轻微晃动着。  
Tony觉得自己也快了，生殖腔里抽插的绝妙享受另他坚持不了多久，终于忍不出发出一声低沉的吼叫在生殖腔内胀大成结，他把头埋在他的后颈处，舔着他的腺体，贪婪地吸取着他甜美的味道，闭上眼睛感受着与Omega身灵合一紧密结合的至高享受……  
Peter感到后颈的腺体也在跟着全身的酥爽而发麻……他突然极度渴望背后Alpha能用他锋利的犬齿刺破那里的皮肤，用他的信息素彻底灌满自己……  
反正从始至终，自己也只为一个人发过情。  
他觉得自已无可救药了。  
“标记我吧……”心里呐喊着，终究没有发出声音。  
身体下面真皮座椅的触感让他想起不过半年多前，在同样的车里，Tony冷漠地对他说，“我们还没到那个程度……”  
如今，同样的位置，他们赤裸地纠缠在了一起，他的头埋在自已的脖颈深深地喘息，他的结依然在他的身体里将两个人紧紧地锢在了一起，他们的关系，算是到了哪种程度了呢？。  
如果时间能永远停止在这一刻，该有多好？  
……


End file.
